Campers, hikers, backpackers and others who pursue outdoor activities desire and enjoy the ability to sit down comfortably once they arrive at their final destination or at some intermediate point. Current folding or otherwise transforming chairs do not offer the swinging action or auto-reclining feature desired by users. Some current chairs are rocking chairs, but rocking is not well suited for use on the bumpy, uneven terrain typical of the outdoors and is a very different as action and feeling from a hanging chair. In addition, users of chairs indoors or in a patio setting also desire and new sitting experience that is comfortable, enjoyable and adjustable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a portable (in some instances), swinging chair that can be set up on terrain typically found at camping sites or at the beach and providing a chair offering the experience of both upright sitting and reclining. Such a needed chair should interface with the ground by static legs similar to ordinary chairs while providing the dynamic action of swinging that happens between the frame and the hammock-like suspended chair portion, allowing the swinging to take place independent of the terrain. Further, this new solution should, if desired, be easy to disassemble or transform, be lightweight and pack small.